Talk:Praxia
Can I make my Legacy's Bane followers of raxia (please) ?When the traitors hand strike, it strikes with the force of a legion! (talk) 16:52, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Okay, first of all, it's Praxia. Second, why would Legacy's Bane be followers of Praxia? Praxia is the God of Longing, so all his servants long for something, typically companionship or a sense of belonging. And, a true Praxian's only goal is to bring others into the worship of Praxia, or kill them if they refuse to convert. 40kfan (talk) 18:37, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Ah, ok then.When the traitors hand strike, it strikes with the force of a legion! (talk) 19:03, February 27, 2014 (UTC) This god sort of reminds me of Dejitar. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 19:20, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Well, your Chaos God is the god of love, but Praxia sphere of influence is longing, which can take a variety of forms. Mostly though, Praxia is all about an almost cult-like sense of belonging, which is quite effective for bringing in new converts if you think about it. Basically he offers a home and a twisted version of a "family" to those who have neither, or have lost theirs, and thus loners and outcasts of all kinds flock to him. So yeah I guess they are kind of similar, but not to similar. Speaking of which, what do you think of my Chaos God? I was kind of worried that as soon as I made him I would get a bunch of admins knocking at my door, and quite frankly I'm still worried. Anything here that you find fault with? 40kfan (talk) 19:28, February 27, 2014 (UTC) I've only skimmed it. Would you like a comprehensive review? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 19:31, February 27, 2014 (UTC) sure, anything to improve it. 40kfan (talk) 19:32, February 27, 2014 (UTC) and you don't have to be gentle about it either 40kfan (talk) 19:32, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Pretty good I would say. Though I don't get the feeling of progressive corruption from this guy. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 20:15, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Also if you want you can have this guy have a little rivalry with Maldizmus since their aspects run counter to each other in many ways. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 20:21, February 27, 2014 (UTC) That's actually the point, since Praxia is more concerned with gathering followers than advancing them. Also glad to see that my Chaos God made the cut, considering you seem to be declaring a lot of them NCF.40kfan (talk) 22:28, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Only two so far. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 22:29, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Well, I was wondering, why are you declaring Mui'gam NCF? I don't see anything wrong with him? Don't take this the wrong way, I'm just curious. 40kfan (talk) 22:32, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Well for one the Vices of Pride and Greed are already taken by Slaanesh. Then there is the fact that MUi'gam is supposedly beginning to become a threat towards the Big Four. Finally there is the Brotherhood of Mui'gam which explicitly breaks the "One CHaos Marine Warband per Chaos God rule". I am your master! At your service. (talk) 22:43, February 27, 2014 (UTC)